Mile High
by Vicious Grin
Summary: AU Because sometimes fun things happen when you run into people.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan.

**I posted this on tumblr and figured the erumika shippers here would enjoy this as well. (At least, I hope they will.)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

He met her on a plane.

Or, more specifically, in her desperate attempt to flee from an overly enamored male, she lost her footing and tripped over her heels, stumbling into first class and falling face first into his broad back. The unexpected blow and sheer force of her body crashing into his _almost_ sent the two toppling to the floor, but his military training past ensured his footing never wavered. She wasn't so lucky.

He turned to find a woman sprawled out in a muddled heap beneath him. Her outfit, what was once likely a very prim and proper business casual skirt and blouse ensemble, was now a disheveled mess. A couple of unfastened buttons from her untucked blouse revealed a good portion of creamy pale skin to his gaze. The curled position of her outstretched legs gave him just the smallest view of her red panties hiding underneath her black skirt. It did not go unappreciated.

"Sorry," she muttered, hastily trying to smooth out her clothes from her place on the floor. She kept her face down as she felt her ears heat up, unable to bear whatever look he was giving her. Mild embarrassment gave way to damaged pride, and she would be damned if she ever gave the impression she was anything but tough – even if her friends often confused it with hard-headedness.

Sensing the mélange of emotions running through her hardened facial expressions, he thought better than to tease her clumsiness. Still, he couldn't stop the slight smirk that crept over him.

"Are you alright?" he asked, offering to help her stand. He didn't miss the other male keeping a watchful eye on them. He shot him a look that dared him to step closer, causing the root of this whole mess to stiffen and quickly back away.

Not noticing his exchange with her admirer, she nodded before grasping his outstretched hand and slowly came to her feet, wincing as she placed her hand to the back of her head to find a small lump.

He let her hand go and cupped the back of her head. "Here, let me see." He told her, turning her back to him before lightly brushing his fingers through her thick raven-colored locks. He wasn't a doctor. Hell, he wasn't even "inspecting" the spot she hit her head, but he couldn't stop the soft caresses of his fingers against her scalp, nor his head lowering to take in the sweet scent of her lavender shampoo – and she couldn't bring herself to tell him to stop.

"I'm afraid it doesn't look good." He muttered, huskier than he intended.

"What?" she asked, tilting her head.

He lightly brushed the pads of his fingers along the nape of her neck to the small dip of her collarbone, enjoying her involuntary shudder. "Yes, it is as I feared. Your neck is much too tense."

"I thought you were looking at my head."

He chuckled. "Sorry."

"It's alright."

With one hand finding its way to her hip and the other parting her hair to the side, he took advantage of her exposed skin, trailing his nose up the length of her neck to rest just behind her ear. With only the slightest bit of hesitation, she allowed her hand to carefully find its way to rest over his. His hold on her tightened and she felt her heart rate increase as he let out a soft purr of appreciation, even being so bold as to place the softest of kisses right behind her earlobe.

Before he could go any further, his ministrations were crudely interrupted by an annoying flight attendant.

"Sir, ma'am, we will be taking off soon. If you could please find your seats…"

She jumped and blushed. He stood tall, not removing his hand from her hip.

"Ah, yes. I apologize." He replied nonchalantly, "My wife and I seem to have gotten a little distracted."

The flight attendant smiled and nodded before walking off.

"Wife?" She raised her eyebrow in amusement.

He smirked.

"Come along, sweetheart."

With his hand on the small of her back, he led her further down the aisle of the giant plane, past the other seats in first class, and back into the private suites she had only ever seen in pictures of advertisements. He slid back a door she thought led to a bathroom, only to unveil a small room that seemed wildly out of place for an airplane. She felt like she was ushered into some sort of secret hotel room rather than the cramped plane seats she was so used to sitting in after years of traveling for work. Even those in first class paled in comparison to what she saw before her. A television on the wall displaying the airline's logo on screen lit up the small space, revealing a bucket chilling a bottle of champagne sitting beside a rose petal covered bed big enough for two. Soft classical music playing from speakers discreetly hidden from view completed the romantic ambience she _knew_ he took extra lengths to achieve. Such was his way.

"I know you prefer the Schramsberg sparkling wine, but I couldn't help but order the Perrier-Jouet Rosé. I think you will enjoy the hint of citrus." He handed her a glass of the freshly poured drink as she took a seat on the edge of the small bed. She held the glass to her lips, terribly hoping her expression didn't betray how overwhelmed she was by his actions.

"Erwin this is-"

"Just a honeymoon suite, dear." He told her, joining her on the bed.

"-good." She smirked, pointing to her glass; a mischievous gleam in her eyes. "Honestly, _dear_, you can't always assume you've planned ahead for everything."

He chuckled and placed a soft kiss to her lips. "I can try, _Mikasa_."

She smiled against his lips and pulled him down onto the bed with her, giggling as his hand found its way into her blouse to rest against the skin of her hard stomach. He lifted himself, covering her with his larger frame, gazing lovingly into her grey eyes.

"I still can't believe I have the honor of calling you my wife." He whispered, pressing his nose to her cheek.

She smiled. "It's only been a few hours, but I hope you say it more often. I like the way it sounds."

"I'll try to remember that." He chuckled, kissing his way down her neck.

She combed her fingers through his blonde hair, softly scratching the stubble on the back of his head when he looked back up at her. "I love you, Mr. Smith."

He smiled. "And I love _you_, Mrs. Smith… Now, where did we leave off?"

* * *

**Yeah, this went down a completely different path I had in mind for these two. Haha oops? **

**If I ever get any good at writing smut, I'll consider adding an extra chapter 'cause, let's face it, we all know it's headed down that path. **

**Thanks for reading! Reviews make me happy! ;)**


End file.
